1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipater structure more specially to a heat sink base with current conducting wind channels formed by folding an cutting the lateral plates thereof at proper angles to allow the heat to be dissipated rapidly along the wind channels for efficiently lowering the temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, a conventional heat sink device with a fan, as shown in FIG. 1, mainly comprises a fan (5) mounted in an inwardly concaved receiving slot formed at the center of the heat sinks (4), wherein the four lateral sides of a plurality of heat sinks (4) have grooved intervals to form hot air outlets (6). After being installed on the surface of an electronic heat generating element, the fan (5) starts to turn and induces the outside cool air to blow across the heat sinks (4) through a ventage (7) thereby dissipating the heat from the electric element outwardly through a hot air outlet (6) to achieve the heat dissipation function. However, since the internal end plane of the hot air outlet (6) is vertical and forms a wind wall that interferences with the current from the fan (5), a standstill layer tends to form and accumulate heat between the heat sinks (4) and the fan (5), which consumes the fan (5) power and not only fails to efficiently increase the heat dissipation function, but also becomes the major factor of causing the breakdown of the heat sink device. Furthermore, the assembly of the conventional heat sink device is not only inconvenience due to the requirement to use a screw for fastening, it also subjects the fan (5) to loosening or damage, and results in increased time and cost. Actually, it has troubled the industry for a long time and needs improvement.
In view of the various shortcomings of the conventional heat sink devices, the inventor of the present invention has continuously researched solutions for improvement and finally culminated in the innovation of a heat dissipater structure.
Specifically, the present invention comprises a heat sink base, a fan and a cover body, wherein the peripheral sides of the heat sink base are folded upwards from the bottom plate and cut into a plurality of lateral plates at proper angles. The lateral plates are cut according to the rotational direction of the fan and arranged at different angles to form proper wind channels. A receiving slot is disposed at the center of the heat sink base for holding the fan. The cover body is disposed to fitly cover and join with the fan as well as to fixedly retain the heat sink base. The top plane of the cover body is disposed with an air inlet and two diagonal areas of the bottom plane thereof are respectively formed into a downward retaining post and a stop plate. The bottom end of the retaining post extends to dispose a retaining hook to be retained and assembled with a convex block on the lateral plate of the heat sink base. The stop plate pushes against another lateral plate to prevent the heat sink base from loosening. Through this assembly, when the fan induces the air current, the whirling wind wall caused by the current is destroyed by the interference of the lateral plate thereby avoiding the phenomenon of the reverse current that resulted from the reflection and collision of the air current. Furthermore, an air outlet formed by the included angle between the lateral plates reduces the area of the flowing field and increases the wind pressure of the air current blowing toward the air outlet. Therefore the flowing speed of the air current is relatively increased and a current conducting wind channel is formed in front of the air outlet at the same time to enable the air current induced by the fan to be quickly and continuously circulated by the conduction of the wind channel without causing the situation of standstill. Furthermore, the hot source absorbed by the bottom plate is dissipated rapidly and outwardly towards the air outlets so as to achieve the maximum power of the fan and the best function of heat dissipation to specifically solve the overheating problem of the computer element.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to solve the problem of the limited heat dissipation efficiency of the conventional computer heat dissipater structure by cutting and folding upwards the bottom plate to form a plurality of lateral plates and wind channels at proper angles according to the wind directions to avoid the air current from staying but rapidly circulating to dissipate the hot source absorbed by the bottom plate so as to achieve the best effect of heat dissipation.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipater structure through a simple and fast assembly requiring no tools but using the convex block disposed on the lateral plate of the heat sink base as well as the corresponding hook retaining between the retaining post and the stop plate disposed on the cover body.
To enable a further understanding of the said objectives, the technological methods and specific structural features of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detail description for additional elaboration.